


blood and bile

by sal3m_sand_witch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, Death??, I don’t know if this is included in graphic depictions of violence, I don’t know why I wrote this, Ladybug - Freeform, im sorry if you love her, im still learning it’s probably not even that good, maybe idrk - Freeform, please tell me if I should put that in the archive warnings, pls don’t hate me, spotty gal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal3m_sand_witch/pseuds/sal3m_sand_witch
Summary: ladybug didn’t expect this.. how could she,, she was always so graceful, so calculating..no one ever expected her to make a mistake this big..no one expected the ladybug to...





	blood and bile

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags this has pain and blood and gross stuff in it- and even though I am still learning, I don’t want anybody to get triggered, pls don’t read this if it could trigger you <3

She hadn’t seen it coming, she hadn’t heard anything,

this was the last thing she’d expect - and yet...

it still happened.

_Shinnng_ - ** crngh **

The sound of flesh ripping, metal slicing,, the ground,, breaking- it echoed throughout the crater where the Eiffel Tower once stood.

Her stomach kept into her mouth, she tasted bile and something metallic... blood. She was gripping onto the pipe, red tornadoes around her head, flashing before her eyes, ripping at her brain.

The stabbing penetration of pain rocketed and wrecked her head. She could feel everything inside her.. every time something twisted, something churned, something convulsed it ripped at her body, it tore at her body.

She couldn’t tell where the pipe ended and her body started, where the tear was and how she would fix it.. she couldn’t think of anything.

She could feel the blood as it seeped into her suit and it spread over her, she felt it building up in the back of her throat.. her body working against her.. or for her? She couldn’t tell, she wanted to leave. She wanted her dad.. she wanted her mum.

“D-aGhHH!” Marinette screamed, her terror filled her ears, she choked. Turning her head, Marinette spit out what she could, panting on the gravel, every bruise, every cut she could feel it, she felt as it tortured her as it terrorised her body. She felt it.

She felt it all.

Marinette couldn’t give up, clawing and pushing and grabbing at the metal, she writhed on the ground, bit everything she did made it worse, the pain was unbearable... where was chat..?

She took a gulp of air, “CH- **aghck**!” Blood splatter over her chest, her hand twitched as she wiped her mouth.

She groaned, building the sound in the back of her through, “—chat!” She screamed his name into the still air, coldness but at her skin, tears rolled down her face, dripping onto the pavement... where was he!

Her brain fogged up,, every thought hurt, the pain never stopped.. it never stopped  _attacking_.

She was slipping.

She had to fight it... she had.. to,,, she had to!

The dizziness made her eyes roll, her hands made weak fists as she tried to clutch onto reality,, it throbbed,, it stung.. it killed.

Torrents of red swept over her body.. maybe,

maybe if she just let go,,

maybe,

just maybe,

the pain...

would end..

the red disappeared.. receding into the depths of her brain.. nothing, there was nothing.. she couldn’t see or hear anything..

no,, wait.

she listened closely..

white noise,

like if you sped through the radio stations not caring to give one a go.. or if your television broke down.

_ huh.. _

_ white noise,, in a black void.. _

_ how ironic,,, _

 

Those thoughts circled round her head until it hurt,, until she could think no more.

**Author's Note:**

> should I continue this.. do I need to?  
> also please share any tips that you may have to offer!! I would greatly appreciate it <3  
> please tell me if I should add anything to the archive warnings or tags!


End file.
